This invention relates to ring and hook games and more particularly to a ring and hook game which is portable, easy to assemble, inexpensive to manufacture, and operative with minimum liklihood of malfunction, wear and tear, and breakage.
1. Description of the Prior Art
Ring and hook games comprising a tethered ring which is swung in a pendulum-like manner towards a mounted hook in an effort to hook the ring have been known for some time. Typically, the hook and tethered ring are mounted to generally "L" shaped frames, either free-standing or adapted to be mounted to a wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,009,702 to Lyon, 2,942,886 to Ackerman, 3,520,535 to Dubbs et al, and Des. 285,811 to Donahoe are examples of such devices.
A key disadvantage of the game apparatus described above is that the frames are bulky, and complex to assemble and susceptible to malfunction. Moreover they are generally expensive to manufacture.
Another disadvantage of these types of devices is the fact that, because of their large size, they cannot easily be sold in a small store such as a gift shop or invention store where such games are frequently sold, but where there is usually limited shelf space. Also, because they are not portable, they cannot be stored in luggage and the like, precluding their use during vacations, picnics and the like.
While hook and ring games which do not employ a frame exist in the art, for example U.S. Pat. No. 292,899 to Davies, such devices are made of expensive and complex materials and are difficult to mount to walls and ceilings. Also, mounting the hook directly to the wall is problematic, especially with walls constructed of plaster, because as the ring hits the hook the vibrations thereby created can cause the attachment between the hook and wall to loosen.
Another key disadvantage of the prior art, both the free-standing type, as well as the wall mounted type, is the fact that if the ring is spun by the player in order to improve the liklihood of catching the hook, the cord becomes twisted thereby requiring the player to periodically untwist the cord.
In view of the foregoing, it should be apparent that a need still exists in the art for a game apparatus that avoids the problems inherent in the prior art games.